tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hip-1950s as "Katie" (Camp Drama)
14:51 <@OstrichRyan> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 14:51 no, but maybe with justin 14:51 but i know he wont lol 14:51 <@OstrichRyan> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 14:51 TranscriptBot has changed nick to numberthreefan 14:51 no 14:52 numberthreefan has changed nick to TranscriptBot 14:52 <@OstrichRyan> :| 14:52 <@OstrichRyan> sorry about that 14:52 <@OstrichRyan> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 14:52 Protagonists 14:52 its alright c: 14:52 <@OstrichRyan> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 14:53 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hip-1950s/Camp_Drama_Audition_N_Confessional bottom c: 14:53 <@OstrichRyan> Awesome!! ^_^ 14:54 <@OstrichRyan> Your character for your scene is Lindsay. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 14:54 OstrichRyan has changed nick to Lindsay13 14:54 CD-TDA has changed nick to Kobalt 14:54 Katie6 has changed nick to Katie2 14:55 * Lindsay13 skips over to Katie and taps her on the shoulder. 14:55 <@Lindsay13> You will NOT believe what I just found under my bed! 14:55 Kobalt has changed nick to CD-TDA 14:55 <@Lindsay13> It's YOUR nailpolish! I've been using it for the last week... 14:55 <@Lindsay13> Isn't that HILARIOUS? 14:55 CD-TDA ~CD-TDA@230.174.221.87.dynamic.jazztel.es has left #underestimate [] 14:55 CD-TDA ~CD-TDA@230.174.221.87.dynamic.jazztel.es has joined #underestimate 14:55 I dont know what? :) 14:56 Oh my gosh! 14:56 i've been looking for that forever 14:56 Sadie is going to freak! 14:56 <@Lindsay13> Well, I saw your name written on it in bright yellow. :D 14:57 <@Lindsay13> At first, I thought it said KILL ME and I totally thought someone died... 14:57 I knew that would come in handy! :D 14:57 <@Lindsay13> But it's fine! c: 14:57 Hahah!... wait what? 14:57 oh haha c: 14:58 You would totally look cute in pink! 14:58 <@Lindsay13> :o 14:58 <@Lindsay13> You think? :D 14:58 Beth- 9361a026@gateway/web/freenode/ip.147.97.160.38 has left #underestimate [] 14:58 Me and Sadie should totally paint your nails! 14:58 OF COURSE I DO! 14:58 <@Lindsay13> That would be sooo awesome! 14:58 <@Lindsay13> It's totally my fave color... I brought a pair of pink sparkly boots to the island but Heather won't let me wear them. 14:59 <@Lindsay13> She says they look like the inside of a unicorn's stomach. 14:59 Oh my gosh, so is me and katies! 14:59 sadies* 14:59 *gasp* 14:59 No they do not! 14:59 They look TOTALLY adorable! 14:59 <@Lindsay13> Thanks. Well, I'm not wearing them, but I'd love to show you sometime. :D 15:00 Oh, i know but i think i know what your talking about, i think i saw them at the mall one day with Sadie 15:00 <@Lindsay13> If you're free, you can come back to the Gopher cabin... as long as Nigel doesn't see us and start screaming about coherently theories or whatever. 15:01 uhh... Whos nigel? 15:01 <@Lindsay13> You know... short, big forehead... 15:02 <@Lindsay13> He's always telling me to read a book. Like, no, thanks! 15:02 you mean....noah... 15:02 right.. 15:02 <@Lindsay13> Why would I when I could just a MAGAZINE instead/ 15:02 <@Lindsay13> ?* 15:02 hmm magazines are counted as books 15:03 Thats what i heard! 15:03 <@Lindsay13> Really? 15:03 <@Lindsay13> That's SUCH a relief. 15:03 Lindsay13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 15:03 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 15:03 Katie2 has changed nick to Hip-1950s 15:03 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 15:03 <@TDIFan13> If you'd like, you can join us in #tdwiki-chat. 15:03 <@TDIFan13> It's our main channel. c: 15:03 ok c: 15:03 thank you! 15:04 have a nice day you guys! 15:04 :D 15:04 bye! 15:04 <@TDIFan13> You too. c: 15:04 Hip-1950s 4baec5fd@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.174.197.253 has quit Page closed Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions